Mobile Phone Romance
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: Resistance Japan finds poor Yukimura a date. Resistance Japan have a try at 'matchmaking.' (YukimuraxKishibe) A gift fic for Randomgirl777. I apologize in advance. It is extremely random.


For those who have no idea who the character who replaced Kishibe in Resistance Japan, well, I had to find a character I well liked enough to put in place of Kishibe. So, I picked Toshinori Koba.

To all of those people who do not know who Toshinori is, he is an adorable defender who goes to Aoba. (The team Raimon was going to face in the first season of GO, but their team had to switch with Teikoku during the Holy Road tournament.) Since I felt Resistance Japan had a lack of defenders, he was perfect! No regrets over here. Although, I rage at the fact that Aoba was switched with Teikoku during the Holy Road tournament. Teikoku wasn't too memorable in GO for me. *Flips table* why couldn't they be like Kidou, Sakuma, and Genda.

This is a gift fic for my second friend on this website, Randomgirl777! I'm glad that you don't think I talk too strangely! Hope you like it!

(And I apologize for the sheer lack of KishibexYukimura in here. I got a bit in though? Plus, I honestly think I rushed this too much. This is the product of my procrastination, and plus, I didn't think I would get this done yet.)

* * *

Mobile Phone Romance

Kishibe, wasn't having such a lovely day. It was cloudy outside, and seemed like it was going to rain. She lost her phone somewhere, and her parents yelled at her to try being productive today.

"Gosh darn it. Where could have I left it?" She ran up the stairs to her room in and checked her bag for the hundredth time today. She shook her head aggravated at the thought, and then messed up her hair angrily. Her room, as well as herself looked like a complete mess today. The result of looking for that contraption called a phone.

"Ugh, if I tell mom or dad, they will never give me another phone. Oh Wait! I could always call my cell phone number! Why didn't I think of this an hour ago? It would've saved me a lot of time." She brushed her purple hair down, trying to fix it up to some degree, and then went off to find the house phone. Once she obtained the house phone, she dialed in her own cell phone number that she knew by heart. As the dial tone begun, she impatiently tapped her foot on the wood floor of her house. It seemed to go by so slowly. A few seconds later, she had gotten a reply.

"Hello? Is this the owner of the phone?" The one who replied had a deep, powerful voice, which frightened Kishibe for a second. She embraced her fears for a brief second, before replying.

"Hi! Yes I am! My name is Kishibe Taiga. I lost it yesterday, and I was wondering if I would ever get it back." The male on the other side chuckled, while several males in the background quipped with sarcastic comments, and loud laughter, which surprised the purple haired girl rather quickly.

"That is the owner of the phone correct? Hakuryuu. You know what to do." A boy quietly whispered. Kishibe tilted her head, not able to hear anything besides the male who chuckled.

"Ah yes, I am …Yuuki, nice to meet you Kishibe-san. About where I found your phone, I was on the train with my team mates, and I had found a phone on the floor. I'm a little surprised nobody picked it up." The man replied in a more than amused tone. Personally, Kishibe didn't like his tone.

"Well… err. Yuuki-san, where can I go pick it my phone up? I'm going to need it by tomorrow. Someone important is going to come by, and I'm going to need my phone to contact them." Kishibe straightened out her the sleeves of her jacket, which she had previously rolled up. This 'Yuuki-san' seemed strange, and it frustrated her.

"-ryuu-san! Make it a -! Hook him up!" Was heard in the background. The cell phone buzzed with all the surrounding noise, and it wasn't very clear what was being said, although for some reason, Kishibe felt a shiver go up her back, it seemed to be a bad premonition.

" Hehe, well then, Kishibe-san… Would you like to go on a date? In exchange for your phone, of course." The purple haired girl groaned. How would she be able to judge whether or not the guy on the other side was a sleaze bag or something? Was her date tomorrow worth all the trouble?

"Fine! But you better not be some sort of shady bastard! Or to hell with you and your descendants!" Kishibe replied, trying her best to sound scary, when in fact, she was afraid, as well as a little bit angry.

"You plan on annihilating my descendants? Haha, you are so strange! But that's not a bad thing at all! Do you know Resistance Japan? Well, let's meet up at the Café near where they train in an hour!" Is he talking about the soccer team, the one that apparently took down Inazuma Japan? Kishibe bit her lip, she had wanted to join Inazuma Japan, one of the few teams in Japan that allowed females to play with males. Although, that was quickly shot down, once people she hadn't known joined. She was frustrated, although it didn't stop her from playing.

"Wait! What's the name of it?" She asked quickly. The male laughed.

"I have no idea either! Make a guess! It should be right in the only one around there. See you then, Taiga-san."He said in a teasing tone, then hung up. Kishibe then hung up as well, and hung her head low.

How was she supposed to find such a place with such a vague answer? And how could she trust the person to actually go there? Shaking her head, she thought of more positive thoughts.

"I'm getting back my phone. I'm getting back my phone. I am, I am." She then headed off to her room, to get changed, and then leave on her little 'date'.

She obviously wasn't looking forward to this little adventure.

* * *

While, on the other side of the line, several males were whooping and applauding, as they exited the train.

"Hahahaha, I can't wait to see the look on that self proclaimed asexual boy's face!"

"He said he was asexual?" The purple haired forward, Minamisawa asked, with a face that seemed more surprised than curious.

"Nice one Hakuryuu. All that's left is to tell him about it."

"What are you going to tell me?" A familiar voice creepily cackled.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Hyou, what's up?" Asked the quiet white haired defender named Toshinori Koba. Yukimura and Toshinori are extremely close friends within Resistance Japan, although, the two toned haired boy's casualness may get him into some trouble.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?! You took that phone I was going to return! Tai is going to kill me!" After Yukimura said that, he received some quizzical looks.

"Tai? As in Taiga? You know her?!" Most of Resistance Japan asked incredulously.

"I do, you single celled idiots! Now what am I going to do?!" Yukimura shook his head angrily. He was up for a day of trouble tomorrow. He planned on meeting up with her tomorrow, and now he was going to get the scariest lecture of his life. Kishibe was known for giving him vicious lectures, to him, and only him. He covered his face with his hands.

"Well, well, well… Yukimura, you could just go on that date we set you up for." Hakuryuu mused, enjoying this conversation way too much. He honestly didn't think joining a new team that was made to defeat Inazuma Japan would be this fun.

"You set me up for a date using my name?! Gosh, she is going to murder me, save me now." The poor purple haired boy pleaded to god knows who. While in Toshinori's head, a little ding went off. The white haired genius from Aoba had an idea, and for somehow he was never wrong, according to Yukimura of course.

"Hey Hyou, you could just go on the date like Hakuryuu said. He did technically say Yuuki, and not Yukimura. You could go as a different person." Toshinori said, winking at Hakuryuu, who instantly understood what he was talking about. Hakuryuu began to grin creepily.

"Hah? What do you mean different person? And Hakuryuu, your smile is scaring me, stop it."

"What a wonderful idea Toshinori. What a splendid idea indeed." Hakuryuu grabbed Yukimura's left arm, while Toshinori grabbed the right arm, and begun to drag him off.

"Hey guys! You are allowed to follow if you want, as long as you don't get caught. We'll have practice after this event. I'll be sure to message Fudou kantoku. He will be sure to be amused at this as well."

"Kay.'" They replied nonchalantly. While Makoto on the other hand, just looked tired.

"Why do I even bother?"

"You deal with us because we are cute!" Nobody in particular said, although, everybody was curious as to who said it.

"Now that's just plain creepy, ugh, call me when practice starts. I'll be off." Then Resistance Japan split up, and the only one who directly followed Hakuryuu and Toshinori was Minamisawa.

* * *

"Oh heck no! I am not going like this!" Yukimura proclaimed, as he stared at himself in the mirror with a long violet wig. It matched his hair color, and it made him look more feminine then he would ever hope to see him like. Groaning once again, he pulled off the wig, and straightened his jeans. They were currently at Toshinori's house, which was closest to the café. All of Yukimura's whining, and screaming had given them several strange looks from Toshinori's older brother, and his mother. The white and green haired male apologized to his family in advance.

"Well Hyou, one of us could go for you. But that wouldn't be that fun right?" Replied the white haired male. He had just recently changed to wear jeans, a white t-shirt, as well as a black cardigan to match with his boots. While on the other, Hakuryuu wore his normal casual clothes, and Minamisawa wore a black dress shirt and jeans.

Toshinori, Hakuryuu, and Minamisawa were definitely enjoying this way too much.

"Why can't you do it Kou? And why the heck are you guys all fancily dressed? This is obnoxious." Yukimura whined, while putting on a jacket given to him by Fubuki.

"Well, my hair puffs up in strange spots, and is unfit for a wig!" Toshinori replied, as he pointed to his hair, which indeed was strange colored, it was white on top, while closer to his head, was a light shade of green. He had some doubts that anyone would have a wig the shade of his hair. Yukimura pouted, unable to retaliate.

"I'll go proudly as a guy. At least this wouldn't hurt my pride." Hakuryuu and Toshinori shrugged in the background, while Minamisawa stared intently at the wig in his hand.

"That's no fun. You are the one who is going to take the brunt of her anger anyway, so why not have fun for a day before you feel her wrath?" Toshinori asked, while brushing down his two toned white and green hair.

"Aren't we supposed to go to practice? Isn't Fudou kantoku going to be angry at us?" Asked Yukimura, ignoring Toshinori's question. Hakuryuu snickered.

"Got that covered, Fudou kantoku said that if it amused him, then it would be fine, so I'm going to send him a video." "Yep!" Toshinori and Hakuryuu said. Yukimura groaned, now it seemed as if he had no option.

Minamisawa moved into the kitchen to have tea with Toshinori's older brother and his mom, in order to explain why they were forcing another boy to dress as a girl. Fortunately, Minamisawa was extremely good at persuading people. As well as tricking them… Not that he was proud about it though.

* * *

Kishibe heavily breathed inwardly. She properly dressed up in an overly fluffy dress due to urging by her mom, and she had no idea where she was going.

Unsure where she was going, she decided to ask for directions. She found a purple haired boy with central heterochromia. She stared at his beautiful red and gold eyes, until realizing what she was doing.

"Whoops, oh Hello! May you help me find this place? I'm unfamiliar with the area, so I'm a little lost." The boy seemed a little startled, and then began to smile.

Minamisawa seemed to know who it was, after Yukimura's extreme details of the girl. How Yukimura could detail a person that well, was remarkably scary. Although, it made their job of finding her a hell of a lot easier.

The described girl is a lightly tanned girl with shoulder length plum colored hair, and dark teal eyes. If Minamisawa's perception was accurate, then this is the girl Yukimura described.

Minamisawa brought his hand out, as if to make a point.

"Ah, of course, the café should be pretty close. From here, you should take the closest left, take a right after that, then go straight for a while, and then take a right then another right then you should be there!" The boy with Byzantium colored hair replied with a small smile. With that explanation, Kishibe gave him a baffled look.

"Just go straight until you see that left! You'll find it eventually! I'll see you later plum girl!" With that, Minamisawa gave a curtsey, and left running towards the direction he had previously pointed to. The plum haired girl made a face. She hadn't understood what the male meant by plum girl, but she shrugged it off, and took his advice to go straight.

Little did she know, the male went away just to call his companions.

"Hey Toshi, it's your turn, and Hakuryuu you got that on tape?"

"Yeah, it's all on camera. You heard that right Toshinori? It's your turn." The boy saluted, then dragged a reluctant Yukimura along.

"Are you serious Kou?" "Completely serious, now come on, you look like a pretty princess." "But I don't want to be a pretty princess!" Yukimura pouted, trying to force Toshinori out of this situation. But the white haired boy paid him no heed, and began to hum happy material.

* * *

She stared around the city, it was filled with beautiful trees and plants. Although it was a total pain to go look for her phone in an unfamiliar place, the area was pretty she had to admit.

"Do you need some help?" Toshinori asked with his model smile. She gave him a small awkward smile, and then looked to the side.

"Actually I do, you don't mind?" "It's completely fine, Yuuki is a friend of mine anyway. He, I mean… she, asked if I could help direct a friend." Absentmindedly she nodded.

'Huh… Strange, it is an extremely strange day today.' Kishibe thought. Model-like strangers coming up and helping people like her? Did she really look that confused? The male with two toned hair, looped his arm around Kishibe's and began to walk.

"My name is Toshinori Koba, call me Toshi if you'd like, nice to meet you! Kishibe-chan! Hehe! Do you like anime?" And then, the strange male named Toshinori began to sing anime theme song.

Specifically, the song opening theme for Tsuritama. How did Kishibe know? Well, she watches a bit of anime from time to time. Not that she would tell anyone though.

"Let's go to the distant horizon, if you're happily nibbling chocolate donuts, you can probably carry some hope and expectations too, right?" He sung, as he skipped forward, dragging Kishibe into his rhythm. She shrugged, and began to sing with him.

"It's too early to give up, if you find yourself in a deadlock, look, that's actually the start!"

"This disjointed feeling, should I tie it up or should I untie it?" And Toshinori giggled at the end of the sentence, showing that they have reached their destination, he then dragged her in front of the café, where Yukimura sat impatiently, with a more… _feminine_ appearance.

"Hehe you are pretty cute Tai-chan! If only you weren't so well liked by someone else, I would've gone for you! Here." Toshinori then reached out, and touched noses with Kishibe. He had given her an Eskimo kiss, and he winked towards Yukimura who was frozen, as well as Kishibe who was confused as to what the notion meant.

"See you later Tai-chan! Good luck with your date!" And he rushed off, humming more anime themes. "Hehe, my job of annoying Yukimura is done! As well as making him jealous. It's time to meet up with Minamisawa."

"Erm… so you are Yuuki-chan? Nice to meet you! My name is Kishibe Taiga!" And Kishibe bowed in respect, and then sat in the chair across from Yukimura, who flinched. He wasn't wearing feminine clothes, but the wig seemed to hurt his ego quite a bit. But alas, he covers of his face with his hands to hide some of his shame.

"Oooh! Hello! I am Yuuki. Nice to meet you as well." Yukimura replied in an attempt to sound feminine. Snickers and giggles were heard, although Yukimura chose to ignore them, by biting his lip angrily.

"Well, you have some… intriguing friends, Yuuki-chan." Kishibe said, with a wary laugh.

"We are better than just intriguing." Scoffed Minamisawa, who was moving behind him. Although, Yukimura managed to cover it up, by feigning a cough fit.

"Yep… urgh! I can't do this!" He haphazardly took of the wig, and threw it at Minamisawa, who feigned surprise. "Oh my."

"Oh no! What have you done with Yuuki-chan, Hyou?" Toshinori questioned in an annoying, high pitched voice, as he reappeared with a less amused Hakuryuu.

"Better be a good reason for wrecking our plans." Hakuryuu continued to film, while next to Toshinori, who stared intently at Yukimura for answers.

"I am Yuuki-chan okay?! I, Yukimura Hyouga cross dressed as a girl, for a girl! Gods. Come on Tai, let's go!" Yukimura proclaimed as he grabbed Kishibe's hand and walked away. As that proclamation was all recording on tape, the Resistance Japan trio began to laugh.

"Pffff, hahahaha, what the heck was that?! Hyou is the best! We will have to definitely send this to Fudou kantoku." Toshinori chortled, beginning to turn a darker shade of red the more he coughed, and continued laughing on the floor. Hakuryuu on the other hand, was trying to cover up his attempts of cackling, while Minamisawa chuckled jovially. After a long time of snickering and giggling on the floor, the Resistance Japan trio recovered, and ended their little 'video'.

"Well, our job is done for today! See you later on the Matchmaker!" Toshinori said with a smile towards the camera, then waved good bye. And Hakuryuu turned off the video camera with a click.

"I am so sorry Tai. I didn't think they would get a hold of your phone. I was going to return it to you tomorrow." Yukimura pleaded, with his hands pressed together in a praying motion, looking rather depressed. Kishibe giggled at him, lifting his hands away from their current position. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't angry.

"You looked pretty nice as a girl 'Yuki'! Hehe, I should your friends for your picture. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity right?" She said with a wide smile, as she began to pull at his cheeks. Somehow, she managed to get him to smile as well.

"You look really nice today Tai! And about how I looked like as 'Yuuki', how nice actually?" Yukimura asked with a sneaky smirk.

"So much, that it got me to realize something." "And what is that?"

"I prefer you much more as a guy." Kishibe replied, with an ambiguous smile, before turning herself towards the view of the river. Yukimura felt as if time stopped for a few seconds. Was it the work of Kishibe's coach? Heaven's time anyone?

"Are you serious Tai?" He asked, walking up forward to be beside her, before getting a smile as well as a nod as a reply. After that, he began to grin from ear to ear, approaching her, before wrapping his hands around her shoulders, to hug her.

"Thank you Tai." He laughed, before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well aren't you sweet. We've been dating for a long time now, what makes you think I wouldn't prefer you as a male?" Yukimura shrugged, before placing his face on her shoulder.

"Long distance relationships never helped in both of our cases. Although, now we can be closer than ever!" He said with a wide smile. Kishibe looked a little curious at the thought. But it didn't dispel the large grin on her face.

"How so?" She asked in a perplexed tone. Suddenly, Yukimura took his face off her shoulder, and grabbed her hands, now facing her, in order to stare into her beautiful teal eyes. He began to speak after he grinned jovially.

"I'm playing for Resistance Japan! Fubuki sempai told me that we would move near your school, so I'm excited to see you more and more!" "Really? That's really great Hyou!" She clutched at his shoulders, now crying happy tears, while Yukimura, wrapped his arms around her waist.

And they stayed that way until, the weather seemed to fluctuate, and become colder than expected. The two of them, then rushed back to Kishibe's house, where they enjoyed a long time of catching up to each other's current events. They giggled and laughed in the living room until the both of them ended up falling asleep.

Aphrodi, invited in by Kishibe's father, took pictures of the two snuggled up in each other's warmth. Kishibe's parents knew that the two were too innocent for their own good, and thus, they trusted the young male, whom they known since he was three.

"Afuro-san, what are you going to do with those pictures?" Kishibe's mother asked, while sipping her cup of piping hot black coffee. The long haired male took a sip of his tea, and gave a small smile.

"I'm sending it to Yukimura's friends. I'm sure they will enjoy their success as much as I do. It's not like the two of them will find out right?" Kishibe's parents gave each other a sheepish look, but laughed it off. Maybe Aphrodi was right.

But the probability of that wasn't very high, the young couple soon found out, and what happened afterwards, is a secret, that you can only hear from a phone.


End file.
